This disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for providing initial start-up voltage for a controller for solid-state lighting.
Solid-state lighting controllers typically involve an AC-DC switching converter such as a flyback or buck-boost AC-DC power converter. Many switching power supplies transfer energy from an auxiliary tap on the main switching transformer or coil. However, entry into the switching mode requires an initial relatively high start-up voltage (e.g., mains voltage). The high-voltage input typically continues to draw power even after start-up is complete. Moreover, components of the controller have to be engineered for high-voltage operation, which is more expensive than providing low-voltage components.